powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Boma
Boma 'are cryptids of Native Americans of the Pacific Northwest and California IRL that were defeated by five braves of each of the tribes around what became Battle Mountain, California 5,000 years ago. They were sealed away with Raven's help. After that day though, Raven said he would return when the seal was broken to track down five new braves to restore justice to the land. It is believed Jezella regenerated into Raven and selected the Nitro Rangers to continue the quest, which lead to the reunification of the Geauga Society against the Vengeance Rangers, who broke the seal. Darlo 'Darlo 'is a car-themed Boma that started the Rangers on a street chase up I-15 that ended with a Megazord Fight in Las Vegas. He was soon followed by an army of White Walkers and the Phantom Rangers, which caused another chase with the Dark Walker. Notes * Darlo's counterpart was a machine themed Boma that Cestria resurrected ** Despite that, it went by Xpress, most likely a reference to Xpress: Platform 13 at Walibi Holland * Xpress-Sentai Counterpart from Block 39 Frail Golbin 'Frail Goblin 'is a witch themed Boma who was ordered by Bella and Jackson to help surround the Nitro Rangers and prevent them from (as found out after the fact) getting to Kings Island to stop Beast's execution. After an initial scuffle, the rangers were able to pass before getting surrounded. The fighting continued when they arrived at Cedar Point/Frontier Town. She is eventually done in by the Nitro Rangers. First by Nitro Cannon, then Nitro Megazord. At the same time, the Wild West Rangers booted up Battalion Robo for the first time and fought Vengeance Megazord. Arsenal She can expel toxic gas which turns mortal vulnerable, but has no effect on the ARC's. Notes * As pointed out in the show, she is heavily based off witch doctors and that the Boma gallery always expands with the times of man * She is the first female to be defeated by Nitro Megazord * Sigh Boma-Sentai Counterpart from Ep. 13 Executioner Boma 'Executioner Boma 'is the equivalent of the Grim Reaper created by Ta'xet that had gone rouge. Its ancient appearance was a red shadow with a scythe, but now resembles a walking house. He was order to execute Bert/The Beast by Bella. The other ARC's at Kings Island had fallen into a panic, which was solved when Firehawk and Beast unlocked the Red and Yellow Jet Souls respectively and helped their Coaster Force comrades, Gatekeeper, Raptor, and WildCat in fighting him. He however disappeared as Peter and Bella had a one on one Megazord Fight. He was one of the few Boma to appear in the Boma Army during the final battle of the Coaster War where all the ARC's came together to insure the final defeat of The Boma. He killed Takshiel in the battle. Arsenal He is equipped with a scythe. Notes * Unlike his counterpart, he lacks magic * He received a special title as executioner by the Vengeance Rangers instead of his history * Mansion Boma-Sentai Counterpart from Ep. 8 The Chiller 'The Chiller 'is the Boma's equivalent of Gashadokuro. He put a winter wonderland hex on Canada's Wonderland in hopes of encasing their ARC's in ice, leaving the park closed indefinitely. After a brief duel with Valravn/Raven Knight, the rangers soon notice the park beginning to thaw and soon get Borris/Behemoth, Lizzie/Leviathan, and Yukon/Ziz equipped as Coaster Force Crimson (III), Coaster Force Teal, and Coaster Force Brown respectively. He is regrown and defeated by Nitro Ultrazord. Arsenal He is equipped with a staff that can preform Ice Magic, as he was often blamed for when it got freezing in the Pacific North West as it normally does get to negative Centigrade. Notes * Unlike Noble Junior and the Gashadokuro from Ninninger, he only appears once * His name might be a reference to Batman and Robin: the Chiller that Operated at Six Flags Great Adventure from 1998 to 2007 * Racer Boma-Sentai Coutnerpart from Ep. 22 Scarowind 'Scarowind 'is a garden themed Boma that might be an Executioner, although this is not confirmed. He was able to get Hurler, Intimidator, Carolina Cyclone, Ricochet, Vortex, and Flying Cobra (one of the original members of the Geauga Society) under his control. They fought the Coaster Force Rangers, along with Afterburn, Gemini, and the bonded pairs of roller coasters. He was defeated by the Coaster Cannon before being defeated by Top Gun Megazord. Arsenal It is inferred that he is an executioner because he has a scythe. He may have simple Boma spell powers as he was able to get about half of Carowinds ARC's in his control (as The Thunder Road boys were believed to have been dismantled and it is believed Villain became Copperhead Strike) Notes * It's name comes from the parks Halloween event, Scarowinds * Reaper Boma-Sentai Counterpart from Ep. 35 Vengeance Eater 'Vengeance Easter 'was a Boma creature created by Blakcjack, Chess, and Wyatt when they unearthed the Great Bear Zord. It stole the color from the Nitro Rangers. McCormick/Corkscrew finally gets to transform as Coaster Force Navy and chased the monster. They soon end up wrinkling to Kings Dominion, where she works with the Wild West Coasters and Twisted Timbers to defeat it. When he expels the Nitro Powers, each of the core Wild West Coasters takes the Zord they had used at Christmas (But Kate and McCormick join in the Megazord) and end his sentience. Arsenal He can become Drill like, which can disturb the ground, and apparently the fabric of the universe Notes * His creation occurs 7 years after Dinosaurs Alive! was removed from Kings Dominion * He proves that new Boma can spawn at anytime ** Or he might be the reincarnation of The Chiller from Polar Vortex due to there use of bones * Fossil Boma-Sentai Counterpart from Ep. 18 Boma Cite 'Boma Cite 'is a mineral looking Boma in texture, but is truly the creation of Fake News. It was ordered by Bella to make everyone think she is the same son that Beast had long ago in hopes of gaining Bert's trust, thus forcing the rangers to surrender and face their deaths. However, Beast was not manipulated by it and instead found the Outpost 5 tattooed on Valravn's left shoulder, the exact same location as his son did when Cedar Fair took over. Valravn said he had honestly not noticed it before, but each of his birdmen each had tattoos, so they might as well have been done while they were unconscious. The rangers are able to bring him down, and later work together with Jezella/Garuda Zord to form Millennium Gigazord to do him in. Arsenal * '''Brain Wave Staff-'''Whatever idea that is asked of him to spread is expelled from this Notes * His face is similar to the Moogers, the foot soldiers of Master Xandred * He is adorned with balls of various colors ** In Inside Out, the color of a sphere matches the feeling(s) one was feeling when it was made *** This is interesting as his counterpart stole memories, such as Turbo Yellow's * Memory Boma-Sentai Coutnerpart from Ep. 36 Daiomanji 'Daiomanji 'is an alien that appeared in Mr. Hoover's origin story in how he became Twisted Timbers. He was being chased by Auto Cop (Lucas) and ultimately crashed in Mr. Hoover's farm, just before a party with a band of ARC's. He was ambushed by the Nitro Rangers, Mean Streak, Kate, Mike, and Auto Cop. They ended up bumping into 9 braves: Double Loop, Villain, X-Flight, Dominator, Cobra, Ranging Wolf Bobs, Big Dipper, Possessed, and Serial Thriller who's spirit power destroyed the monster, but it was mysteriously able to regrow. It was finally eliminated by Nitro Megazord. It is then found out Hoover/Twisted Timbers was just telling this story to the rangers before park opening at some point, most likely between episodes 24 and 25. Arsenal He has an alien looking sword as a side arm. Notes * He is the only Monster from ''Turboranger who is not affiliated with the Boma or Stradun * Picture Book Boma-Sentai Counterpart from Ep. 40 Bounty Hunter Boma '''Bounty Hunter Boma '''is a Vietnam war themed monster in his modern appearance. He was originally known as '''Prophecy Boma as he looked more like a European and rode on horseback and would appear Seven years before their arrival, no matter what. A Trio of Braves were able to forward the warning, but he ended up in a similar position to Galotar as being locked up separately from the rest of the Boma and became Assassins. He was going to help Bella capture Leviathan, and with her help could be powerful enough to destroy the others. When Wallace fell down the cliff from which he and Micheal were spying from, he received an injury. He was temporarily replaced by Jezella (who was the 4th Nitro Blue). Despite Lizzie falling for the trap, the Nitro Rangers back up was able to end him with their vicious attacks, and the Ultrazord. Arsenal Due to the use of a real gun from his sentai counterpart, he attained a more sci-fi bounty hunter-esque gun when brought over, despite keeping his gun casing sash for a more historical flare. Notes * He is a skilled marksmen, like his counterpart * He looks similar to Vexacus and Dornado * He is the first monster who used a real gun in Sentai to be adapted * Gunman Boma-Sentai Counterpart from Ep. 43 Sealer Boma 'Sealer 32-44-13 '''is a Boma Guardian created by the Braves to guard the Boma Mine. However, it was manipulated by Son of Beast and turned into an Emerald dragon with the code 32-44-13 being the number to break the final seal of the Boma Mine. However, Leviathan's return to the Geauga Society stalled these plans, so he plans to execute her and any other ARC in his way. During the onslaught, Kate finds her "twin Power" (as she is a hybrid of Mean Streak and herself), which fractures him, but just reassembles himself as a giant and unlocks the seal, declaring the Coaster War and "The End of Time as its known". He is destroyed by Millennium Gigazord, and explodes at the sight of the remaining ARC's for their day of judgement. Arsenal He has a giant key staff that can create electrical charges. Notes * He is partial to those who offer riches to him, like dragons or Ronin from ''Ninjago * His similar to Dungeon Beast from the previous season ** both are dragons ** both are one off boss monsters * His code references 32nd season (Nitro more likely than Go-onger. Interestingly, both have animal and vheicular themes within them) as well the 44th and 13th sentai (Himitsuranger and Turboranger) ** The 13 could also represent SPD, which is set in 2025 when Nitro ran See Also * Sealing Bōma-Sentai Counterpart from Ep. 50 * He is voiced by Jaheem Toombs who previously portrayed Prince Terrance who would only appear morphed as Dragon Knight in Literary Morphers and have no lines (most likely due to Cerberus Ranger being US exclusive and more Sentai footage was used in the final episodes) Notes * Executioner Boma is the only Boma the rangers fought that reapers in the final battle, but it is possible that like the Yokai of Kakuranger and Lothor's Space Ninjas, that all of monsters get released again when the seal broke and they were just not seen. See Also * Boma Beasts-Sentai Counterpart from Turboranger * Cryptids-Sentai Counterpart (Darlo) from Himitsuranger Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:PR Monsters Category:Vengeance Rangers Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:The Boma